Bajo el muérdago
by Manekineko Tsukino
Summary: Sumary: (Post manga) Sango ha muerto… y aún con el dolor en su corazón, Miroku no ha podido evitar sentir algo por alguien más, aunque es mucho más joven que él y ama a alguien más ¿cierto? El monje y Rin están bajo el muérdago… ¿qué pasará? (OneShot)


**NOTAS:** Este es un Fic participa en 'Saco de regalos pirata: Retos navideños', del foro ¡Siéntate!, uno de los foros más activos y creativos del fandom de Inuyasha. Si les gusta, quieren dejar su voto o quieren leer los demás, entren aquí (copien y peguen en el navegador y borren los espacios):

www . fanfiction topic/ 84265/ 144087107 /1/ #144093614

Yo no gano dinero por esto, todos los derechos a Rumiko y Sonrise y etc. Besos mil.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Miroku no podía dormir… de nuevo. El frío le calaba los huesos y eso lo hacía sentir más tranquilo que estando fuera de su cálida cabaña. Sus tres hijos dormían profundamente mientras él endurecía su semblante y se sumía en sus pensamientos.

Habían pasado 8 años desde el regreso de la señorita Kagome y 5 desde la muerte de Sango. No había un solo día que no pensara en ello, al menos durante un minuto en el dia.

Un demonio que años atrás derrotó Miroku de alguna manera había sobrevivido y fue en busca de venganza, atacando directamente a sus hijos. Fue la trampa perfecta, nadie estaba cerca para ayudar. Sango protegió a sus hijos y a cambio, sacrificó su propia vida. El monje llegó demasiado tarde. Había días en que seguía culpándose.

Natsuki y Akane tenían 10 años ya y el pequeño Subaru tenía 8. Jamás hubiera podido alimentarlos y cuidarlos él solo de no ser por la ayuda de sus amigos y sobre todo… de ella.

Apenas hace unas horas se había despedido de la joven quinceañera, que desde hace unos meses acostumbraba a platicar más tiempo con el monje. Ella era hermosa, sí, pero en realidad su mejor atractivo no era físico, sino emocional.

Estar con ella le devolvía la paz por al menos un momento. Sus hijos ríen más si ella está cerca también…

De pronto Miroku sintió una punzada en el corazón porque éste decidió ir más rápido. Miroku no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y tratar de respirar profundo para calmarse. Sabe exactamente lo que pasa en su interior pero se reprocha.

Cuando conoció a Sango él tenía unos 19 años. Ahora tenía 28 años, tres hijos y era viudo. Enamorarse y formar una familia con la exterminadora lo había cambiado por completo. Y aunque nunca dejó de ser un pervertido, jamás tuvo lugar en su corazón (e incluso en sus fantasías) para nadie más que no fuera Sango, incluso después de su muerte… pero eso había cambiado hace apenas unos meses, cuando uno de esos imprudentes vuelcos al corazón lo sorprendió mientras la miraba a ella… Rin.

Rin siempre estaba cerca y le ayudaba con los niños, sin embargo, desde hacía unos meses, poco después del cumpleaños número 15 de la chica, ella había comenzado a pasar más tiempo con el monje, haciéndole preguntas y mostrando interés por aprender la mayor cantidad de cosas posibles.

A la fecha, Miroku le había hablado (e instruido, hasta donde consideraba prudente) cosas sobre budismo, historia, música, e incluso le ayudó un poco con el entrenamiento de sus poderes espirituales.

Fue en una de esas tardes, antes de irse, que la chica se le quedó viendo muy fijo a los ojos, sin decir nada. Miroku sintió ese vuelco en el corazón y le llegó un momento de genuina paz, lleno de luz y calor. Rin se había sonrojado y con eso se despidió y se fue corriendo.

Miroku ya no podía seguir negando lo que sucedía, al menos no en su propio corazón. Él estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Y ahora? El frío pareció congelarle la sangre. Él no es del tipo de persona impulsiva. Cada decisión y acción ya ha sido previamente pensada y reflexionada a conciencia.

¿Qué hacer con esos sentimientos? Nada, no es propio. Él es viudo, él es mayor que ella, ella está enamorada de alguien más… ¿lo está? De Sesshoumaru se sabe poco, como es usual. No parece dar más muestras de su interés por Rin que las que ha tenido siempre. Nadie sabe cuáles son los sentimientos del demonio hacia la joven, y aunque ella es bastante transparente, no ha hecho tampoco ninguna declaración clara al respecto. Es como si sólo se dejara fluir con todo, incluida la mirada inexpresiva del daiyoukai.

Miroku sientía sobre todo incertidumbre. ¿Y si Rin no estuviera enamorada de alguien más? ¿Él sería capaz de confesarse? ¿de demostrarle algo?

"Si", le respondió de nuevo el imprudente corazón. Miroku regresa a su cabaña mientras vuelve a reprocharse. Ya casi amanece.

"Sango" Como siempre su nombre al amanecer. "El dolor es menor ahora y sé que eso es lo que tú querrías, pues esas fueron tus últimas palabras…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Como cada invierno, la señorita Kagome trataba de animar a todos con celebraciones propias sólo de su lejana tierra. Algo que ella llamaba navidad.

Ciertamente resultaba reconfortante convivir de esa manera.

Miroku por primera vez y a pesar del cansancio por pasar tantas malas noches de insomnio y confusión, se sentía aliviado, como con un peso menos de encima. Sus amigos se alegraron al verlo sonreír más de lo usual desde la muerte de Sango.

Mientras sus hijos jugaban con los hijos de Kagome e Inuyasha, Miroku caminaba distraído, intentando alejarse un poco de la multitud. Tenía tiempo que no observaba una escena de lejos sin tener la mente nublada y pensó que debía comprobar la claridad de sus pensamientos si se alejaba un poco.

A la entrada del bosque, el monje se apoyó en su báculo y miró la escena. Suspiró. El dolor definitivamente se había atenuado.

No se dio cuenta que la menuda Rin había llegado junto a él desde lo profundo del bosque. Cuando se giró y la miró, ella sólo le sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa de manera sincera y se quedaron así unos segundos, simplemente disfrutando de la atmósfera de paz que se hacía entre ellos.

Miroku descubrió entonces que esa sensación podría ser parte de los poderes especiales de Rin. "Sí, algo espiritual y muy único de ella".

Rin se estiró juguetona, como si acabara de despertar de una larga siesta, llevó su cabeza hacía atrás y entonces abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa. El monje, después de llenarse de ternura tan sólo con mirarla, dirigió su vista hacia donde observaba Rin y se encontró con un muérdago.

\- La señorita Kagome dice que cuando una pareja está bajo esta planta hay que besarse -dijo Rin con toda la naturalidad del mundo, mientras que al monje de nuevo el corazón se le hacía un torbellino, aunque aparentaba calma.

La chica lo miró con dulzura y dio un paso hacía él, como esperando una señal de aprobación. Él pensó que hubiera sido más fácil si ella sólo hubiera hecho lo que quisiera, en cambio, dejaba en sus manos esa decisión. ¿Dejaría que sucediera? No importaba tanto lo que pensaba, su cuerpo a esas alturas ya tenía voluntad propia, como casi siempre en esos casos, como cuando era más joven. En ese momento deseo fugazmente ser capaz de comportarse a la altura de la situación.

Miroku abrió un poco los brazos y dio un pequeño paso. Esa era la señal. La chica se acercó, apoyó sus manos suavemente en el pecho del monje, se puso en puntas y contrario a lo que esperaba el chico, ella le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Inmediatamente lo abrazó y él correspondió, acercándola hacia él y rodeándole la espalda.

"Estaba equivocado" le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Era como en los viejos tiempos, donde él caía en la trampa de un demonio con la imagen de una bella princesa en peligro, sabiendo perfectamente que era una trampa. Su mente siempre le decía esa frase y aún así, él terminaba cayendo por otra voz que provenía de otra parte de sí mismo y que le decía: "No importa, valdrá la pena". Y casi nunca la valía, esa era la verdad.

Ahora las cosas eran distintas. Este no era un demonio disfrazado, sino una amable y hermosa joven con poderes extraordinarios de los que no era consciente. Por otro lado, esta vez sí había valido la pena dejarse llevar, aunque estuviera equivocado al pensar que ella…

\- Gracias, excelencia - le dijo ella mientras se apartaba y lo miraba a los ojos - Usted me ha enseñado tantas cosas y ha respondido mis preguntas sin cuestionar mis razones. Yo le agradezco infinitamente.

Miroku la miró y se preparó para lo que venía. Antes de eso, se aseguró de tomar las manos de Rin entre las suyas, sólo para agregar elementos a sus futuros y agradables recuerdos.

\- Gracias a lo que me ha enseñado… yo… me siento lista para irme con el señor Sesshoumaru - al decir esto la chica miró al piso, sonrojándose. Ahora todo tenía sentido para el monje.

\- No tienes que agradecer, Rin -le respondió él ocultando el dolor que sentía y no podía evitar. Él la abrazó de nuevo, esta vez diferente. - Yo soy el que agradece tu compañía y tu luz. Dentro de ti existe un poder de sanación que va más allá de las heridas físicas… tú puedes curar el alma, pequeña Rin.

Miroku la soltó finalmente por completo y se alejó dando un paso. Ella lo miró sorprendida por lo que le acababa de decir.

\- Es verdad - finalizó el monje, para después sonreír, sintiendo por segunda vez en el día que se quitaba un peso de encima. Rin le correspondió la sonrisa.

Las pequeñas Natsuki y Akane corrían para alcanzar a su padre y jalarlo de las mangas pidiéndole que jugara con ellas, a lo que él, encontrando en sus ojos el amor de su esposa sintió vibrar de nuevo su corazón y se dejó arrastrar por ellas. Esa noche dormiría más tranquilo, sin duda.

"Sango… creo que sí puedo ser feliz de nuevo".


End file.
